Primrose Rue
by ecto90210 and lozzie123
Summary: When the rebellion failed. Katniss and Peeta have a child. Let the games begin.
1. Anyone but Prim

**The 90th Hunger Games**

Katniss's POV:

There was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I braided her long blonde hair. She looked at me in the mirror and gave me an encouraging smile.

"It'll be okay, mum."

But I knew she was feeling the same fear that I was. Today was reaping day. the day that all the mothers in Distict 12 dreaded. Prim reminded me so much of my sister on that day so many years ago. Peeta walked in and smiled at her.

"Tuck your tail in little duck," he laughed.

Then the tears came. Hard and fast in heavy sobs. Peeta wrapped his arms around me.

"Its only one slip of paper. One in millions," he said.

But that made me think of Gale's son Jeremy, who had about 10 slips and that made me cry even harder.

"Um, i'll go put my shoes on," said Prim awkwardly and left the room silently.

"Its just that, we both know what its like. In the arena." I said.

FLASHBACK

_"Katniss! Katniss!"_

_"Rue! Rue, I'm coming!"_

_I break into the clearing, and she's on the ground, hoplessly entangled in a net. She reached her hand through the mesh and whispered my name one last time before the spear entered her body._

END FLASHBACK

Peeta's POV:

I hated seeing her like this. It took ages for the nightmares to stop. But when Prim was born, they started again, and haven't stopped since.

I took Prim's hand and led her out the door. Most people were already making their way to the square, where the reaping would begin in a half hours time. I could feel her slight tremble. This is her first reaping, and will no doubt frighten her as she watches them in the Games. She'll be thinking, _That could've been me._

I remember 14 years ago, that was me. I gave her one last squeeze and told her I loved her and watched Katniss do the same. Then the Peacekeepers took her over to the roped area. She gave a half fearful, half reassuring smile. I looked over at Katniss. Tears were leaking out of her eyes again.

About 5 minutes later Effie went up to the microphone. This year, her hair was an alarming shade of blue. She was wearing a bright blue suit that almost matched the one she wore 14 years earlier.

A wave of emotion nearly knocked me flat off my feet. I could remember the fear, the anger, the unfairness of it all. And I could remember the tiny feeling of happiness, that finally Katniss might notice me. I looked over at Katniss and saw Katniss and Gale greeting each other. Gale gave me a polite nod before turninhg his attention to Effie, who was reading out the list of past victors.

"Daniel Leanard, Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Mellark."

After she finished going on about a whole bunch of nothing, her hand plunged deep into the girls reaping ball.

Then she called the one name I had been dreading, the one that I had convinced myself would NOT be called.

"Primrose Rue Mellark."

AN: DUN DUN DUN!


	2. Goodbye District 12

Prim's POV

My feet were planted on the ground. I couldn't move. Then I heard a sound that made me start crying. My mothers screams.

"Nooo!" She screamed. "NOOO!"

I turned my head in her direction only to see her on the ground. My dad had his face in his hands. I walked stiffly up to the stage and my mum ran up behind me and stopped me. Holding me around my waist and trapping me.

"No. Mum. Please." I said quietly.

Dad came up behind mum and grabbed her.

"No Peeta! We can't let her do this!" She squealed.

"She has to! We'll figure it out. Just let her go!" He said.

Mum loosened her grip around my waist but didn't completely let go. I was able to wriggle my way free and walk up the steps. I stood next to Effie Trinket in her brilliant blue suit and tried to keep the tears in. But even so, I found them falling down my cheeks. These next few weeks would be hard for my parents. They would be my mentors.

"Great!" Effie said cheerfully but, I could see in her eyes that she was just as hurt as my parents.

She drew a name out of the boys reaping ball and it turned out to be a person that was unfamiliar to me. He was tall and well built. He had tanned skin and a stern face. After Effie had finished up the reaping, we were then taken to the District 12 Justice Building.

"It'll be okay mum," I found myself saying that quite a lot.

Dad was sitting next to my mum patting he back and calming her down. I'm not stupid. I know that they rigged the reaping so I would be chosen. The Capitol did. Mum and dad were reaped about 14 years ago and they won the games. Twice. The Capitol was angry at them because they made them look stupid the first time they went to the arena. That's all that mum told me.

The boy that was reaped was sitting on one of the red velvet couches opposite me. No one has come to say goodbye to him. Soon enough I saw Uncle Gale running and suddenly I was being scooped of my feet and into an embrace. I couldn't help but laugh. He put me down and sat next to me. Jeremy sat on my other side.

"If you're like your mother, and I know you are. You can do this." He said.

"What? You mean win?" I asked.

"Well, not really win. But you are gonna go far. I know it." He said.

I nodded and turned to Jeremy.

"Well, err… Good luck. I guess." He said.

I laughed painfully.

"Thanks," and then I hugged him.

Before I even new what was happening I was being ushered to the train and before I knew it I was watching the woods disappear into the distance.


	3. At the Capitol

**A/N: **** Okay, so here is the deal with this chapter. I hate writing train rides so I am skipping straight to the when they are at the Capitol. I hope you guys don't mind and I am sorry if you are disappointed.**

Katniss's POV

I was shown to my room by an Avox and I immediately slumped down on my bed and started to cry again. _Those brutes! _As if they hadn't already ruined my life enough. My daughter. My one and only daughter. The daughter I wasn't even meant to have. She was going into the arena just like I did 14 years ago. I don't want her to have to go through what I did but I don't have a choice. She was officially a hunger games tribute.

Peeta's POV

This wasn't meant to happen. She wasn't meant to be chosen. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I hadn't allowed myself to cry yet. And I wasn't about to. I would stay strong and keep a brave face. I can't be the parent anymore. I'm the mentor now. I heard a knock at my door and got up to open it. I walked over to the door slowly. I was in no hurry. I opened it and of course it was Effie. But she wasn't crazy bubbly Effie like she usually is. Instead, she seemed a bit sympathetic.

"How are you doing?" She asked, patting my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and answered.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, sarcastically.

She exhaled and came in for a hug. But I rejected.

"Effie. I'm fine. I'm _fine_." I said firmly.

"No you're not Peeta. I know you. I've known you for fourteen years. I can read you like a book." She said.

"Well, this time you're wrong." I said dismissively and I closed the door in her face. I could just imagine how angry she would be at my _rudeness_.

Prim's POV

I already hated the Capitol. I hated how they talked, how they looked and even the special treatment that they give you. It was just too much. Everyone was expecting so much from me. Everyone at home and at the Capitol. Just because I'm the Mockingjay's daughter. I'm no different to any other kid. I don't have any super powers or anything like that. I'm normal. Soon enough, I was hearing a know at my door. I didn't want to answer it so I threw a coat hanger at the door. I heard a gasp of surprise.

"Go away!" I yelled. I was not in the mood for people at that moment.

"Please." I heard someone plead.

I stormed over to the door and flung it open. It was Effie.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi," I replied sourly.

"So how do you like your room?" she asked.

Is _this _what was so important as to interrupt my thoughts.

"It's fine." I said.

She invited herself in and plonked herself on my bed.

"By all means, come right in." I said sarcastically seeing as she was already making herself comfortable.

I walked over and sat down next to her. She patted my shoulder quickly.

"I just thought I would come and tell you," She took a deep breath. "I see you differently. I don't see you like the other tributes. You're Katniss's daughter. Your special." She said.

"No. I'm not see, that's your problem. You think I'm some kind of super human, just like my mum. I'm not special Effie!" I was standing now and yelling at her.

She sniffled and nodded a tiny nod.

"Okay. If that is what you think. I'll just leave you to… um… whatever it was that you were doing." She said sadly.

Katniss's POV

Once all my tears had run out and I couldn't cry anymore, I went to see Prim. She opened the door and threw her arms around me. I hugged her tightly and patted her back as she cried into my shoulder.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

I wasn't going to reassure her or tell her that I knew she would win, simply because I knew it wasn't true. She wasn't coming home.


End file.
